This Fire Burns
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: CM Punk X Jeff Hardy slash. Have fun with it! Will be in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**CM Punk X Jeff Hardy  This Fire Burns: Chapter 1**

**A/N : This is part one in a series of I don't know how many. I do not own any of the mentioned characters.**

* * *

**I loved seeing new faces. Some of them just stood out more. Some had crazy hair or beautiful eyes, a weird nose, chapped lips, a great body, a horrible tan…I could go on. But this one, he's really something.**

**I hate clubs. I'm always the sober one and I have to taxi everybody to their hotel and make sure they make it to there rooms safely. I swear if I charged them for that I'd be a rich man. Then again I always get to tell them what a crack head they were the night before and take pictures for use as blackmail later.**

**I look at my watch and realize its too dark in here to even see what time it is so I press the little button that makes the backlight come on. I squint into the light. 11:36. Yep its time to be getting the guys rounded up. One last drink of my Pepsi and I'm all around the club rounding up the guys, occasionally pulling one off a girl. (Ahem…coughsEDGE!)**

**It was at that moment I realized that I, Phil Brooks, was in love with the Rainbow Haired Warrior, Jeff Hardy. He was kissing a girl passionately and gently groping her, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure. Just seeing and hearing this turned me on.**

**"Umm helloooo Dork aren't hiccup you going to take us home now?" A drunken Edge slurred.**

**"Yeah gimme a sec. I gotta find Jericho." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was gorgeous.**

**I start looking around the bar, stumbling on a couple of people who have passed out. I wasn't surprised to find Chris dancing on a pole like a complete idiot half naked. He had a group of girls around him who were staring at him all googly eyed. I figured now was a good time to snap a shot of Jericho stripping. Like I said, I could use it someday.**

**"Sorry to interrupt your show girls but its time for him to go home." I smiled and grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him off the stage.**

**"Sorry girlies I'll be back tomorrow, same time same place." He winked and blew kisses to them.**

**"Put some fuckin clothes on!" I said through my teeth as I shoved his clothes at him.**

**"Don't be jealous cause you arent as hot or as popular as I am."**

**That was one thing I wasn't. Who wants to _him_? I mean he's about as tall as Mysterio and his signature move is called Walls of Jericho. He wishes he was a big as a wall. But never mind that. I drove them home and got them all situated in there rooms. Some asked for a glass of water, others asked for a certain T.V. channel. Of course I did what they asked. I m not mean like that.**

**I went to my own room and watched a little T.V. I was still wide awake. I don't know what's gotten into me these past couple of nights. I get up to get a drink of water. Great, now I gotta pee. After I take a nice long pee I put a t-shirt on and go down to the lobby and just sit there. That's right, I just sit there.**

**"Hey there Buddy what're you doin up?" Oh great. That's the last thing I need. Jeff Hardy.**

**"Huh? Oh what? Why am I up? I cant sleep?" I give him a sheepish grin.**

**"Ohh you got insomnia too? I got it and I cant sleep for shit. My big brother tells me I should lay off the sugar. What he doesn't know is that I have been for the past few weeks and I _still_ cant sleep for shit."**

**"Ohh yeah? …I dunno why I cant sleep…. I m not usually like that." I fucked up. I hate that. I always get nervous and run out of things to day when I m talking to some one I like.**

**"Hey uhm…Why were you starin at me in that club?" He looks up at me with those jade green eyes and a questioning look on his angelic face.**

**"Because…"**

**"Cause why? Is it cause of this?" He reaches up and kisses me on the lips.**

**I touch my lips in disbelief. I m stupefied and shocked.**

**"Is that why?" He persists. He brushes a strand of purple hair behind his ears and continues to look at me with those questioning eyes.**

**I get up and walk to the elevator hoping it will close before he gets in. He runs way too fast and made it into the elevator.**

**"It is isn't it?" He grins.**

**"No, No its not Jeff. The girl was pretty that's all." I lied through my teeth.**

**"Oh," He scrunches his face up a little." You're lying to me. I know you like me."**

**BING. Phew, safe. I get out of the elevator and turn to Jeff.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow ok Jeff."**

**"Ok See ya then Punky." He smiles and gives me a girly little wave.**

**I get up to my room and undress. Fuck the shower tonight. I got tomorrow off anyways. The sheets are soft and the pillows are just right. I take on last look at the clock and fall asleep.**

* * *

**Jeff: When can I kiss him Again?! When? Huh?**

**A/N : Sorry it sucked. The next one will be better…I hope. Review please and lemme know what ya think.  
**


	2. This Fire BurnsChapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy it. I do not own them...sadly.**

* * *

**It was beautiful. It was a-fucking-mazing. I screamed his name as he thrust his hard cock in and out of me at an extremely pleasurable pace. I gripped the sheets tightly .Sweat dropped of my body. His sweat trickled down and mixed with mine, then slowly dripped into a wet spot on the sheets He bent down to gently suck on my shoulder. My face was twisted with please, He sat up and plunged into me harder and deeper. I could feel it coming…**

**And I woke up all alone. My sheets were sure as hell wet but other than that everything else was normal. I run my hands through my sweaty hair then get up to wash my face. I look over at the clock. 7:30. I might as well stay up now I thought. Fuck. Who knocks on the door this early in the morning?**

**"Im up!" I yell figuring its room service.**

**"Jeez ya don't gotta yell. Can I come in?" At least now I know Jeff's and early riser. I guess he meant it when he said "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Uh yeah sure come on in," He bounces in like an excited kid.**

**"So did ya sleep good? Any good dreams? Why are you so sweaty?gasp Did ya have a nightmare? Tell me all about it. Was it gruesome?-"**

**"Jeff, that's waaay too many questions for just walking through the door don't you think?" I smile and turn to my bags to rummage around for a t- shirt. He moves to go sit on the back of the couch with his long legs dangling.**

**"Sorry." He mumbles. He's staring at his feet.**

**"So how did _you_ sleep last night?" I ask.**

**"I didn't." He goes the fridge and takes out my last Pepsi. "Can I have this?" He asks with his eyes brows raised.**

**Normally I would say no, but since its him. "Yeah go ahead." He pops the can and takes a long drink. I arch my eyebrow. "Thirsty much or you just love Pepsi?"**

**"Hm I m not sure about that one." He gives me one of those crazy smiles. That's all it takes for me to melt on the inside. I hate when he gives me those feelings.**

**"So whatcha doin taday?" He asks.**

**"Well I was gonna…well do nothing really. You?"**

**"Wanna go to the mall or something? Here wear this shirt." I guess he noticed me getting frustrated with finding a shirt and tosses me my Pepsi logo t-shirt. "Oh and these jeans." He's dressing me up now. I smile and take the clothes. "You can change in front of me. Im not gonna grab your balls or anything." He giggles. I shrug and start changing. "Tehehe."**

**"What? What's so funny?"**

**"You wear Spongebob boxers. Tehehe." He giggles and pulls out a piece of his underwear. They are covered in multi colored hearts. "Mine are cooler." He says and wiggles his hips a little. I giggle a bit.**

**"Ok my car or yours?" I say as I finish getting dressed and brushing my hair.**

**"Hmmm, I say yours," He puts a finger to his chin. " But only cause mine don't got air conditioning at the moment." He smiles and grabs my arm. We head out the door and to my car. The drive to the mall isn't that long but Jeff is antsy. He fidgets and keeps changing the songs, singing along to some of them and some of them just get a disgusted face.**

**"You having fun with that Jeff?"**

**"Huh?" He turns to me quickly. "Oh yeah. This is real fun!" He smiles at me and his eyes twinkle. He makes my heart melt.**

**"Hey Punky…Do ya like me?"**

**"Will you quit asking me that question." I look at him.**

**"Keep your eyes on the road and answer my question. I wont stop askin till ya tell me." He grins and crosses his arms over his chest. I sigh.**

**"Yes!! I love you ok!! Jeez." Whoa. I didn't mean to yell it at him but… I couldn't help it.**

**"Well that's a good thing cause I love ya too."**

**"Oh yea?"**

**"Yeah now can ya find a decent parkin space?"**

**"Yes I m trying. What does it look like I m doing?" I drive around a little more and eventually find a parking spot. I open up my door and step out.**

**"Wait! We cant go in yet."**

**"Why?"**

**"I gotta fix my hair you dummy why else?"**

**I sigh. "Ok but hurry up."**

**He finishes his hair and I lock up the car. On the way to the big glass doors he links his arm with mine.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Well aint this what most lovers do?"**

**I smile and shake my head. We look through the stores and he spends extra time looking at the piercings and stuff while I lean against a counter watching him and chew my gum. I blow a bubble and it pops.**

**"Hey I wanna pop a bubble!! Blow me one."**

**I smile and blow him a bubble and he pops it. He giggles a little then wraps his arms around me. He buries his face into my shirt. I look around and put my arms around him and rest my head in his purple hair.**

**"Hey Philly can we go back to the hotel please?"**

**"Yeah sure, whatever you want." This time I take his hand and we walk out of the mall. Our drive home is pretty quite.**

**"So you wanna hang out in my room or something?" I ask.**

**"Yeah that'd be cool."**

**We go up to my room and he flips through the channels looking for a movie to watch.**

**"Hey how's bout Beowulf. I ain't seen that yet and its on PPV."**

**"Yeah sure order it."**

**I make some popcorn and look into the fridge for Pepsi. I m all out. I had forgotten to get some while we were out. He's just gonna have to settle for apple juice. I pour some apple juice into two Styrofoam cups and balance them along with a bowl of popcorn to take to the couch.**

**"Aww hey darlin ya didn't have to do that." He smiles.**

**"Yeah I did. You're my baby now and I m gonna take care of you."**

**"Ohh I like that idea. Hey ya aint gonna be bossy like Matty and tell me to brush my teeth and put the toilet seat back down, fix my bed or lay off the sugar and stuff like that are ya?"**

**"Well maybe sometimes but other than those few times…nope" I smiled t him and he put his head on my shoulder. I slouched a little on the couch so it would be more comfortable for him. He gave me a kiss before snuggling into my shoulder. The movie started but we didn't watch it. We both feel asleep. So much for insomnia huh?**

* * *

_**Cm Punk: Why do you have to make me so corny? I wouldn't do that and no one, and I mean no one would get my last Pepsi.**_

_**Me: Ok fine you wont be so corny in the next chapter alright. And you gave him your last Pepsi cause you love him.**_

_**Cm Punk: I like my dream though.**_

_**A/n: Sorry it was kinda cheesy. Chapter three will be out shortly. Review please…I said please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part three finally. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

I wake up with a start. There's some one humming in my room and steam is pouring out from beneath the bathroom door. I blink a few times, trying to shake of the sleepiness. For the life of me I cant figure out who would have a card to my room. So I decide to get up. I put some jeans on and walk to the door, then slowly open it. Steam spills out, enveloping me in a hot embrace. I swat some of it away and go to the toilet. I lift the lid and take a leak.

"Hey uh? Who are you?" I ask.

A rainbow head pokes out of the shower. "Its only me. don't worry." He smiles and shuts the curtain back.

"Well how the hell did you get in?" I ask zipping my jeans up.

"Ohh yeah. 'Member ya feel asleep? Yeah I kinda took a card so I could come in and surprise ya but-"

"Yeah I know. Your horrible humming woke me up."

He peers out with a scowl on his face. "That ain't exactly what I was gonna say but ok If ya wanna put it that way. Your horrible snoring could wake the dead."

"It could not."

"It could too. Wanna bet?"

"No I don't really want to wake some dead guy up and have him eat my liver and stuff. That's just gross."

"Yeah it sounds nasty. Now ya ruined my appetite. Thanks Philly." He reaches out and slaps my shoulder with a wet hand.

"What appetite? It looks like you hardly eat at all. I mean come on."

"Hey! I ain't that little. I could eat a horse if ya let me."

"Ok well Im going to let you." I smile and start brushing my hair. " Hurry up in there."

His humming stops and I can hear the knobs squeaking as he turns the water off. He opens the shower curtain wide and stands there.

"Ya think ya could hand me my towel." He say pointing at his pink and purple beach towel.

" Mmmhhhm." I mumble through the toothpaste and toss him his towel. He takes it and wraps it around his waist. He daintily steps out and comes behind me to give me a hug. He puts his wet head on my bare back and smiles into it. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth out. I touch my face a little. I think its time for a shave.

"Naw ya aint gotta shave yet till ya got a Santy Claus beard." He smiles and his eyes twinkle.

"Hmmm I don think I can wait that long."

"Well sure ya could if I asked ya to."

"And you're not going too so Im going to shave later on."

"Fine." He pouts. He reaches past me and puts his boxers on. I really shouldn't have been surprised when I saw that they had rainbows on them. He then reached for his white wife beater and put some of _my_ deodorant on. Then he sprayed some of _my_ cologne on. He takes _my_ brush and brushes thorough his mess of wet rainbow hair. His face scrunches up and he looks up at me with a pout and the brush stuck in his hair.

"Help me please?"

I laugh. "Yeah sure go sit on the floor by the bed." I cant help but to chuckle to myself.

"It aint funny!" He hollers from the bed. I turn around and put a straight face on. I go to sit on the bed and begin to work the brush out of his hair. He winces as I gently tug a large purple knot out of his head.

"You ok babe?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm good. Just finish combin' my hair for me ok?"

The brush finally becomes untangled and I begin to brush his hair softly. He relaxes a bit and his neck muscles loosen up.

"You're going to have to hold your head up babe." I tell him, poking him in the head with the butt of the brush.

"Hmm Oh ok Philly." He sits erect and lets me finish his hair." Ya know ya coulda brushed harder. It don't hurt when my hair gets pulled."

"Well now I know." I smile at him and press my lips softly to his. He returns the kiss and moans a little bit. "Go get dressed."

"Why? Where are we goin?"

"Nowhere, really. Just to the park." He smiles at me and hurries to his bag. It looks as though he's made himself a home already. He hums as he dresses and pulls his hair into a messy bun.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look absolutely amazing Jeffy, you're perfect. Here you might need a coat or something though."

"Thanks Philly. Ya know what? I really love you. And I've only known you for a few months. That's crazy huh?"

"No Jeff, that's just how love works I guess."

"So ya love me too right?"

"Of course I do." I smile and kiss his soft lips. I can't seem to get enough of him today.

"Ok Philly I'm ready to go."

I take his hand and we leave the room. We walk a few blocks to the park, talking all the way. He chatters excitedly and I just answer and agree with him. We walk the winding path of the park. He holds my hand and seems fascinated by the little bit of nature that's left in the city.

"Philly!!" He gasps and points.

"What babe what's wrong?"

"Look at the puppies! The man is selling them! Can we go see please, please, please?!"

"I don't see why not babe. Lets go." We head over to the man with puppies. Well I walk over there and Jeff runs over there. By the time I get there he already has a puppy in his arms, cradling it and cooing soft things into its ears. I run my hand over the pups soft little head. I put my nose to its head and take a deep whiff of that special puppy scent. I look at Jeff who is looking at me with pleading eyes. I smile and tuen to the man.

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks."

"You got it." I hand him the money and Jeff smiles.

"Look at our baby Philly. What are we gonna name her?"

"I don't know. She looks like some type of Collie mix." I run my hands through her chocolaty brown fur.

"I know! Lets call her Xena!"

"You mean like the warrior Princess?"

"Exactly!"

"That's all up to you Jeffy." He laughs and hugs the little puppy closer to him and wraps her in his jacket with him.

"You happy with your new puppy Babe?"

"Yeah super happy. Wait'll I show Matty." He looks down at the puppy and smiles. He coos little things to her and pats her softly.

"You're happy and that's all that matters to me." I smile and put my arm around him.

* * *

**CM Punk: Why did I buy him a puppy?**

**Me: Cause you love puppies?**

* * *

**Yes My dog forced me to write about her. She said it was unfair that I wrote about guys and not her soooo…… Review Please. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Fire Burns -Chapter Four**_

_**Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Chapter five should be out next week.**_

**XXX**

* * *

**He was crying, sobbing. No he was wailing.**

"**Mah house burned down Philly!! Mah house is gone!" He cried into the phone. His accent was strong when he was scared.**

"**Don't worry Jeff, I'll be there. Everything is all right." I said softly, hoping to comfort Jeff.**

"**NO! NO IT AINT ALRIGHT! MAH DOGS WERE IN THE HOUSE PHIL!" He screamed. He began to cough. A sure sign that he had been crying for a long time before he had called me.**

"**Everything will be ok baby. Im coming for you ok? Don't cry baby." I cooed into the phone.**

"**Don't get off the phone with me…" He whimpered. His voice was hoarse from all the crying.**

"**I wont baby I promise you I wont." I whispered softly. I smiled a little as I imagined cradling him in my arms and kissing the top of his bright red head. He had dyed it red despite my protests on him keeping it blue and red. It didn't matter. I loved him either way.**

"**I want you to come home…" He whispered, sniffling a little . What home? I thought to myself. We had no other home to go to but my apartment in Chicago and I didn't know how he would take to living in the city.**

"**Hey baby how about I go there and pick you up and then we stay for a little while at my place? How does that sound?" I asked, a little unsure of the answer.**

"**Could we really?" He asked me.**

"**Of course baby." I smiled. "Go stay with your dad for the night and I'll be there for you some time tomorrow. Get some sleep. I love you Jeff."**

"**How you gonna get here by tomorrow? Aint Vince gonna pull a shit fit?" **

"**I don't care Jeff. As long as I make it to you. That's all I care about."**

"**Ok. I love ya Philly. Don't forget about me tomorrow." He sighed.**

"**I wont baby, I wont." I whispered. "I love you Jeff."**

"**I love you too." He said and hung up the phone.**

**I got up in the morning and went straight to Vince's office and knocked softly.**

"**Come in." He says.**

**I push the door open slowly and hold it opened for Finlay who smiles at me and leaves the small office.**

"**Oh and Finlay, you're on tonight against Khali." Vince says to the Irishman as he turns to look back at boss. Finlay nods his head in approval and smiles at me once more then leaves.**

"**What can I do for you Phil?"**

"**Hey…" I begin shyly and scratch the back of my head. Its something I do when Im nervous." I was wondering…I need to take a few days off. My best friends house burned down."**

"**Your best friend? How stupid do you think the people of the WWE are Phil?" He asks me and throws his hands up I the air. "We all know Phil. Its as plain as day. You're gay and your boyfriend is that Hardy. Jeff right?"**

**I gulped before answering. " Yes, yes he is and I need to be there for him right now. Can I take a few days off?"**

"**Well of course you can. Send him my best wishes."**

**I have to admit I was shocked with his answer. I didn't really think he was going to have the days off without a fight. I jogged through the halls and out of the big building to the hotel. I run up the steps two at a time and when I get to the elevator I frantically push the three button. Three is the floor Im on. Once the elevator door opens I fly out of it and straight to my room. I swipe my card and get into my room, then quickly throw my belongings into my suitcase. I decide to take the stairs instead and run down to the hotel garage and find my jeep. I unlock it and throw my stuff into the back seat and start the truck before I even get into it. I've got plenty of miles to drive so I hit the road as soon as my butt hits the seat. I plug my iPod into the connector and turn the music on very loud. I need something to keep me awake. I hadn't slept a wink last nigh. I kept thinking of poor Jeffy and how torn his heart must be. As I drove down long stretches of Highway I would sing along to songs that Jeff had put on my iPod. He was always stealing it and putting strange songs on there. I smiled as a Peroxwhy?gen song came on. I knew that my baby had worked so hard on that song. The sky was turning a pale shade of blue. To the east it was a light shade of pink mixed with peach and just above it a vibrant shade of indigo. It reminded me of Jeff's hair. I had driven all morning and now it was turning dark. Jeff had called me once. I told him I would be there and not to worry. I plan on staying true to my word. **

**I got into the heavily wooded area of Jeff's dad's home a few hours later. Well I had made it at two in the morning. I called Jeff.**

"**Hello?" A groggy voice asked.**

"**Hey baby let me in." The phone clicks and I watch as lights flip on through out the house as he makes his way down the stairs and to the door. I see the door fly opened. Light floods the porch and a small figure stands softly silhouetted against the light. He runs from the porch and into my arms and hugs me like he will never see me again. I feel the front of my shirt becoming wet. He is crying. I pull him close to me and kiss his tears. He looks so beautiful when he wakes up. His hair is all frazzled and he has a sleepy look in his eyes. He looks up at me, his face streaked with tears and takes my hand.**

"**Lets go inside. Ya might catch a cold out here." He says sniffling a little. He leads me into the house. Its very big, bigger than any other house I've seen. It sure as hell makes my two bedroom apartment look small. He leads me up a flight of stairs and into a small blue room. I take it this is his room because I couldn't picture his dad or Matt having such a messy room. **

"**Hey what's your dad going to say if Im in here?"**

"**Nothin, he wont know you're in here anyways." He mumbles as he falls face first onto the bed. His arm hangs off the bed and his long delicate fingers trace little patterns in the little bit of carpet that is exposed. I look over him and smile. He has his shirt off and a pair of leopard print pajama pants on. His hair is pulled back into a messy bun. He stares at the floor blankly as he wiggles his feet to some unknown beat. I take my shirt off and move a bunch of clothes off a chair so I can sit down and untie me shoes. Once they are off I tug my pants down and leave them in a puddle on the floor as I crawl into bed beside Jeff. He sighs and rolls over to face me. He put his arm around my waist and buried his face in the part between my neck and shoulder. He softly kisses it and slowly goes to sleep. He doesn't sleep well. He twitches and kicks and mumbles. He has never done that. I think he is probably just traumatized by the fire. I hold him close all though out the night. In the morning we go see the charred remains of his house. He digs through the ash a little and finds a picture. In the picture is me and him hugging and in between us his his dog, Jack, and they puppy we got not to long ago, Xena. He begins to cry again and runs back to the jeep. I look around the burned house for anything that might be salvaged. I find nothing but a few pictures. I take all the pictures of his family, pets, me and what not to him. He just sits there and runs a slender finger over the faces of the two dogs. **

"**I know you're going to miss them baby.." I murmur.**

"**I already do." He sobs. Big wet tears come from his eyes and fall onto the pictures. He pulls his jacket sleeves over his hands and wipes his eyes. Then looks at me.**

"**I bet you think Im a baby for cryin like this, dontcha?"**

"**No Jeff. Never." I brush a strand of red behind his ears with a finger and tilt his chin to me. I give him a small kiss on the lips, and we drive to his dad's house.**

"**Go on in and gather some clothes." **

**He looks at me gloomily. "What clothes? They all burned. All I have are these pictures, the clothes on my back and my iPod."**

"**Well go on in and tell your dad we are going ok?" **

**He nods and runs up the steps to the almost mansion like house. A few minutes later he is bounding down the stairs and back to me. He gets in the car.**

"**Arent you forgetting something?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.**

**He looks around thoughtfully for a moment." Uhmmm…no?"**

"**Your seatbelt Jeff." I laugh a little. He frowns and buckled up. We begin the long drive from North Carolina to Chicago. Jeff is pretty good on the ride. He listens to music and looks out the window, admiring the scenery. Once in a while he asks me a question. We stop a few times to go to the bathroom and eat. Later on in Virginia we check into a hotel and he flops onto the bed, exhausted from the long drive. **

"**Hey Philly? Since I aint got no clothes are ya gonna take me shoppin when we get to Chicago?" His eyes get a special twinkle.**

"**Yeah baby. I will. " I smile and lay down in bed. Im about to fall asleep when suddenly I cant sleep. I was just got to thinking, you know how crazy he is and all the weird things Jeff does when he lived in the woods, imagine what he'll do in the city…**

**Im in for the ride of my life...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys!! :D Please review.**

**Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This Fire Burns**_

_**As usual…I wanted to say thanks to Tina and Mariana!**_

_**Thanks for all the ideas you guys.**_

_**And also to all the people who review. :**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

"You're not seriously are you?"

"I m not seriously what am I?"

"Are you seriously drinking a Coke in my presence?"

"Well yeah I dont see why not." he said taking a sip.

"How dare you." I mumbled, my eyes becoming slits.

"Mmmmm So refreshing.," He smiled.

Who drinks a Coke in front of me? No body drinks a Coke in front of CM Punk.

"You're a dork you know that?" I told him.

"Well of course I am, if I wasn't you wouldn't love me like you do." He smiles and sits in my lap. He is so adorable with his soft angelic features and emerald eyes.

Im a guy and my place isn't exactly perfect. No I don't get up and clean and of course I've got clothes all over the floor. But my place wasn't a disaster area until Jeff moved in. I have paint all over my walls and my carpet now looks like a bunch of kids where playing in there. MY hall has become on giant mural of Lord knows what and my kitchen has become a jungle, literally. He painted it that way one day when he got bored. I had Monkeys peeking out of the cupboards and toucans on the ceiling, not to mention the leopard that made his home on the table. The once off white carpet is now stained with vibrant hues of blues and greens, orange and yellow here and there and purple in the middle of it all. I used to have navy blue curtains, they are no more. Now we have orange and pink bursts of color as our curtains. The red rug I had on the floor has been replaced by a paint stained purple shag rug and the couch now has rainbow throws. Our room is another story.

He gets off my lap and goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water and a granola bar. He sits at the table and flips through the paper. All of a sudden his eyes widen and he squeals.

"Philly Philly!! We gotta go to this!! Take me please?!" He runs to me and shoves the paper in my face. " Look it's a carnival! Lets go please?" I raise my eyebrows a little.

"You want to go to the carnival? How sure am I that I wont loose you?"

"I promise I'll be good Philly. I'll hold your hand and stay by you I promise." He gives me a sincere smile and for some reason I am forced to give in. His smiles always do that to me.

"Ok well go get ready then ok." I say. I set the news paper down and then I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be. No one ever really comes to visit us on surprise like this. I open the door and our portly land lord is standing there, red in the face and out of breath from the walk over here.

"When do you plan on paying your rent Phil?" He asks. "Thats not like you to not pay like this.'

"I did pay. I sent Jeff don there to pay it. Maybe you don't remember him. Skinny guy with rainbow hair-"

"I remember him but he never came in to pay the rent." He said.

"JEFF!" I holler.

"Yeah Philly?" I hear from down the hall. He bounds down the hall pulling a black wife beater over his small frame and pulling a green studded belt through the loops of his jeans. He approaches from behind me and hugs me, grinning widely over my shoulder at the land lord.

"Hi Michael." Jeff says in a small voice and waves. He turns his gaze to the floor and draws invisible circles on the floor with his big toe.

"What did you do with the rent money?" I ask him.

"Well you know that shade of red that you fell in love with?" He looks at me with his emerald eyes gleaming. " Remember how I painted that heart in the room that color?-"

"Just answer me."

" I went and bought some art supplies." He smiled and twirled a strand of rainbow hair between his fingers.

"Well your rent is still late Phil. What are you going to do about it?" Michael leans in the door way. Jeff's eyes widen as he silently begins to laugh. Jeff likes to make fun of how chunky he is and teases him about it all the time.

"I hope he doesn't crack the door frame." Jeff whispers in my ear. I mumble for him to shut up and get back in the house.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair." Well I'll go to the back and pull the money out for you ok? I'll have it in by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Michael peers into our apartment and his eyes become wide with shock. "What the hell did you guys do to this apartment?!" He screeches. I can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears like a comical cartoon. "You guys are going to have to pay for that."

Jeff comes back and leans in the door way and nonchalantly asks "Why should I have to pay for my freedom of expression? Tell me that. We aint gonna pay that. We'll paint over it when we move out." he said sternly

Michael wasn't a man that was used to a free spirit let alone some one that wasn't afraid to be themselves. I guess Jeff shocked him and he just walked away. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. Jeff gave me a high five and went back to the bathroom. I followed him to the back and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. He turns to me and giggles. I rub my nose against his nose and he laughs. He loves Eskimo kisses.

"You like that Jeffy babe?" I ask as I keep rubbing my nose against his. He shuts his eyes tightly and smiles.

"I gotta get ready Philly. Lemme get ready.." He grabs the deodorant and applies it to his hairless underarms and shoos me away telling me to get ready. I go to our room and dig around for some clothes to wear in our closet that is mostly filled with his stuff. I toss aside a lot of his clothes and art supplies before I come across one of my T-shirts. I smell it to make sure its clean and put it on. Now to find some pants. I go to the laundry room, which is also cluttered and full of art supplies. I find my basket and find a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole in each knee.

"Philly? Where are you?" I hear Jeff calling. I quickly find him standing in the kitchen smiling.

"What Jeff?"

"Nothin I just wanted to know where you were." He smiled smugly. I squint and go back to the room to grab some socks and a pair of shoes. I take them back to the couch and put them on there. Jeff walks to the door and motions for me to follow. I get up and walk out. He shuts the door and we walk to my car quietly. He walks to the drivers side.

"Jeff?"

"Can I drive Philly please?"

"Fine but try to stay with the speed limit."

He smiles and gets in the car. This is one of the rare occasions I actually put my seat belt on. I know this is going to be a wild ride. He reaches for the steering wheel and grips it tightly before looking at me questioningly.

"So where too Phil?"

"Lets go to the bank first. Then the carnival. Can you do that with out breaking a law?"

"I believe so." He smiles and nods. He turns the car on and revs up the engine like a mad man. I grip my seatbelt tightly and take a few deep breaths. The ride to the bank is a lot shorter than it should have been. He squeals through the drive thru ATM and then burns rubber on the way out. It doesn't some as surprise to me when I hear police sirens wailing behind us. Jeff calmly pulls over. The cop taps the window and he rolls it down with a smile that read guilty.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The cop asked in a harsh voice.

"No sir I don't. "Jeff replied.

"Do you see that sign over there? It says the speed limit is 45. You were doing 65." The cop points over to the sign that is in plain sight.

"My eyes aint the greatest. I depend on Philly here to help me see. I guess he wasn't doing his job." Jeff Shrugs and socks me on the shoulder.

"What?!" I hiss. "That's not true!"

"So whose car is this?"

"Its his." Jeff motions towards me with is chin.

"Sir, if you knew that he had such poor eyesight why would you let him drive? Its plain ignorance. For that you're getting the ticket." The cop says in a smart tone, pointing a sausage of a finger at me.

We go through all the procedures and I get a ticket. All I can do is glare at Jeff. I take the wheel and drive home.

* * *

_**Review...Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This Fire Burns -6**_

_**As always, A big thanks to Tina, Mariana and the reviewers.**_

_**Love ya guys.**_

* * *

"Alright lets go now." Jeff said as he bounced around the living room.

"Not yet, I still have to go pay the rent. I cant believe you did that. Now I got a ticket to pay." I shake my head. Don't get me wrong, I love Jeff, He means the world to me. But he gets me into so much trouble. I guess I've kinda gotten used to it. I mean just last week he decided that the neighbors car was too plain and thought it would be ok to paint it. Oh man were we in for it. Of course the guy knew it was Jeff, no body else in the building paints like Jeff. So we got our asses chewed out by our neighbor. Anyway back to subject at hand.

"Come on Jeff."

"Where are we going? Are we going to the carnival yet?" He asked.

"No not yet Jeffro. I have to go drop this off first." I said waving the money order in the air. He sighed.

"Than I don't wanna go. You can come back and get me when you're done." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and firmly planting himself on the couch. I sigh and opme the door.

"Oh come on, its not gonna kill you."

"Fine but after we go to the carnival right?" He asked.

"Yes Jeffro, I promise." I took his hand in mine and we locked up the house and headed down the managers office.

He wasnt in his office so I just slipped the envelope in the mail box. We got to the car and this time I got on the driver's side.

"Im driving." I said sternly.

"Fine just don't get us any more tickets" He said. "Oh and click it or ticket."

The ride to the carnival was quite for the most part. I think Jeff was too hyped up to even say much. He did turn the music up loud and sing along to it though. We found a parking space and pulled in. He held my hand as we got our tickets and walked in.

No sooner than we walked in the carnival grounds he was pestering me to get on some crazy looking rides. I went with him though. A few of them took some coaxing though. He can get me to do anything he wants me to do. After I few stomach turning rides I spotted a haunted house. I pointed it out to Jeff.

"Jeff, We have to go to the haunted house." I said. I was serious. I love haunted houses. I think they are probably the best part if the carnival, I don't care to much for rides.

"Do we have to Philly?" He whined.

"Aw come on please? I went on that ride with you."

"Fine lets go get it over with." He said." I just want to let you know that I am not scared of these things, I just think they are dumb."

I smiled to myself and mumbled yeah right. I took his hand and we went in behind a large group of kids. Jeff jumped at a bat flying towards his face.

"Son of a Bitch." He murmured. He held his hand tighter. The kids ion front began to scream with terror. Jeff looked at me ad laughed.

"I wonder if they are bright enough to know that its only some one in a costume." Jeff said. We shrugged our shoulders and kept going through the house. When we came out we were pretty disappointed. It sucked. I mean it was the worst haunted house I've ever been in. It wasn't even scary. Normally there is something cool about them, but this one? No way. Jeff tugged my sleeve.

"What babe?" I asked.

"Im hungry. Lets go get some hot dogs." He began pulling me towards the hot dog stand and I followed.

" Can I get two hot dogs with mustard, a large coke and cotton candy?" He told the man. He nodded his head and began to prepare our food. Jeff handed the money over and sat down at one of the benches. I went to sit next to him and reached for a hot dog. He swatted my hand away.

"Hey, lemme get a bite." I grumbled. He hesitantly let me get a bite of his hot dog. He was hungry. He scarffed the food down his throat faster than the man had prepared it. I smiled at him. He scooted closer and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hey check that out." He said. He pointed over at a body art stand. He took my hand and gently tugged me over to the stand, personally I was still nauseous from the rides. He was fascinated by all the art. A big man came up to him and asked him if he wanted anything. Jeff nodded his head politely. He continued to look at all the art until he got bored. He spotted a dart booth with a bunch of those giant sized stuffed animals hanging all around it.

"Philly? Do you think you could win me one of those?" He asked. He pointed at a rainbow tiger. I shrugged.

"I guess I could try for you babe." We walked over to the booth and the woman handed me a few darts.

"Now how do I win one of those Tigers?" I asked her. She explained to me that I had to pop the little black balloon in the middle and at least two of the purple ones on the edges. I sighed and threw my dart. I hit all the right balloons.

"Yay you did it Philly!" Jeff hugged me tightly. The woman asked me what toy I wanted and I told her to ask Jeff.

"That one." Jeff said pointing at the rainbow tiger. We walked around a little bit until he spotted another interesting stand.

"Oh Oh Oh what's that what's that?!" Jeff asked happily tugging at my arm. He pointed over at a stand that was pretty empty. I squinted so I could read the sign.

"Its Adam's Engraving, or something like that."

"Can we go see it?" He asked softly.

"Of course Babe." I said as we walked over to the stand. His eyes became wide with awe. He kept looking at a sliver ring. "You want that baby?" I asked him, pointing at the ring.

"Oh no Philly. Its ok." He smiled as he hugged the giant rainbow tiger. He hugged my arm and looked away from the stand.

"Why don't you go get another hot dog or something?" I asked as I dug around in my pockets for a few dollars.

"Don't you think I ate enough earlier." He laughed.

"Well go get me a hot dog then." I smiled at him gently and handed him the money. He giggled and ran to the hot dog stand. I turned to the man at the engraving stand.

"Hey can I get that ring right there?" I pointed at the silver ring. Then man nodded and took the ring out.

"Want anything on it?" He asked. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I want it to say "Forever and Always" " I said to the man.

"You got it." He said as he began to engrave on the outside of the ring. I looked around for Jeff. He was still waiting in line at the hot dog stand. A few minutes passed and the man looked up at me. He handed me the ring and asked me what I thought of it. I smiled real big. He did a really nice job.

"Thanks dude, you did a real nice job." I smiled. "How much?"

The man held up his hands. "Nothing, you can have it. I wish I had some one that loved me as much as that guy loves you. I mean I'm not gay or anything but I still wish I had some one like that." He said pointing at Jeff who was now walking towards us with two hot dogs in his hands, eating one of them. I put some money down on the counter and thanked the man. I walked towards Jeff and gave him a hug.

"Watch it you almost got ketchup in yours and my tigers hair you dork." He laughed. HE had a small drop of ketchup next to the corner of his lip. I smiled and wiped it off. I took my hot dog from him and out the ring in his hand.

"Please tell me you didn't Philly."

"Ok then I wont tell you."

He opened his hand and looked at the ring. He grinned from ear to ear and hugged me super tight. He got in his toes and whispered in my ear.

"Forever and Always Philly."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
